A Regular Romance
by TweekTweak xD
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so I'll let you see for yourself ;
1. Fork in the Road

**Fork in the Road.**

**Mordecai groaned, knowing he wasn't coming back although he had wanted to answer his friend's question, he just couldn't get the right words out of his beak. He stood up from his sitting position on his bed. He knew what he had to do.**

**Sparing no time, he quickly ran from his bedroom to the front door. Mordecai roughly opened the door, and slammed it shut after he exited, making his employer angry at him. The whole time, he was thinking of how he could screw up that badly. His friend the only thing on his mind at this point, he burst into the coffee shop, and screamed out the small raccoon's name. Said raccoon lifted his head, and started to move out of his seat. **

"**Rigby, don't you make one more move !" Mordecai threatened. **

"**I ran a good 2 miles to find you, and I'm not about to lose you again !" he screamed, running fervently towards Rigby. The small raccoon was paralyzed. He had no idea what to think or do. When Mordecai arrived to where he was sitting, panting roughly, he started to explain himself. "Dude, I'm sorry I didn't answer you. I-I wasn't thinking at the time. All I know is, I love you too, man. And I shouldn't have stalled like that. I really am sorry…" Mordecai hung his head in shame, and started to walk away.**

"**Mordecai, wait !"**

**The tall blue jay turned around, with tears in his eyes.**

"… **Come back here, man. I need to talk to you.." the raccoon said in a gloomy tone. Mordecai knew what was about to happen.**

**A.N.:: That's all you get xD I know, I started it off weirdly, with no background at all. But I hope you got it in the end. So, I'll write more shorts, and make a part 2 to this one.**

**Fair winds,**

**Violet Wildfire [:**


	2. Let's Misbehave

**A.N. : WARNING ! LEMONS UP AHEAD!**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**Rigby squirmed in his trampoline bed, dreaming of what happened between him and his best friend mere hours earlier…**

**FLASHBACK.**

**RIGBY'S P.O.V.**

I moaned as I felt Mordecai inside of me, loving me with every thrust he made. I, at least, hoped he loved me. I loved him, to pieces. All of my being went into loving the avian. I gasped loudly as he hit my prostate hard, and cried out his name. I held onto his wing tightly, and yelled out everything I was thinking.

"Ahh, Mordecai, I love you !" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. I could hear Mordecai's labored pants, and could tell he was soon to finish. I shut my eyes tight, bracing for the foreign feeling that was coming. I was surprised when he kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth as he finished. It caused a chain reaction, causing me to cum onto his lower region. I immediately buried my head into his chest, embarrassed at how I was crying. Mordecai could sense that I was crying, and put his index finger under my chin, forcing my head to turn up to him. His beaky lips collided with mine in a loving kiss. I quickly climbed back into his lap, shutting my eyes tightly. I could feel his warm erection underneath me. I lightly grinded my hips against his. He broke the kiss, gasping, gripping the bed sheets underneath us. I smiled, and repeated the motion. He bit his lip, and shut his eyes. I slowly made my way downwards, making sure to rub my paw against all of his sensitive spots. He groaned, and whimpered. I loved the feeling of being in control, f knowing I can stop at any time, and leave him completely bothered.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached his groin. Curious to what would happen, I lightly brushed my finger along the head of his member. Mordecai reacted strangely, throwing his head back, and inhaling sharply. I caught myself smiling again, as I put my small paw around his cock. I could see Mordecai bite his lip, and I wondered if he knew what I was about to do. Slowly, I started to stroke the length of his member. He yelled, biting his lip hard. I could see it was about too bleed. I kept at my rubbing, but I reached up and kissed him, as to stop him from biting himself. He gladly welcomed the kiss, forcing his tongue back into my mouth. I gasped, my eyes widening. I don't know why I was surprised, but I was. His tongue flicked curiously against mine, savoring the taste. I moaned, and upped the pace of my hand-job. Mordecai groaned and panted as I started to squeeze a little bit. Breaking the kiss, I lowered myself down, so I was eye-level with his penis. Slowly, I put the pink head into my mouth. Evidently, that was what put him over the edge, for he came, yelling my name, into my mouth. I swallowed every drop, smiling, proud of myself. Mordecai laid his head down on the pillow, exhausted.

I joined him up at the pillow, an kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing him again.

"For what ? You've done that before, right ?" I blushed.

"… Your welcome, Rigby. I love you."

I looked up, surprised at what he had said. He just smiled down at me, eyes drooping ever so slightly.

".. I love you too, Mordecai."

It was there we fell asleep in each others arms.

_Love Knows No Boundaries…_

A.N. : That was fun ! Anyway, hope you loved it as much as I did ! R&R, please ! I love you guysssss ©©©©


End file.
